Vented water closets or toilets have been patented for many decades to remove unpleasant odors from the toilet bowl area, but none of them have worked; therefore, no odorless toilet bowls are found anywhere. No inventor has previously claimed to have an odorless toilet bowl.
For example, the Bruder, U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,522 issued May 13, 1913, shows a horizontal vent passage 13 for venting the bowl area. Bruder fails to disclose any suction device for making his system operable.
The Sim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,222, issued Apr. 9, 1991, shows a fan 49 in FIG. 2 designed to draw gases through passage 47. The tortuous air flow hindering the Sim's passage 47, 48, the narrowness of the passage failing to blow through enough volume of air, and the fact that it blows air down into the sewer through drain 53 makes this system unworkable, since a higher volume of fast blowing air is technically required. The higher capacity or stronger air blower motor fan that are required to do this job cannot fit in small air passage 48, FIG. 2, to increase volume of air because limitations of electrical engineering science that they cannot be built so small. Even if the passage 48 was to be enlarged to make room for a larger size fan, it would be useless because of narrowness of passage into sewer drain 53 that is sharing half of its space with the bowl's drain in the bottom. Reduction in a bowl's universally recognized drain size would naturally clog this toilet with stool and it would not be doing its original basic job as a toilet bowl.
Mr. Sim's second U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,131 issued Oct. 8, 1991, has an air passage in the water tank double that of his first patent in length, increasing work load for the already insufficiently small blower fan. The rest of the already explained problems of his first patent remained unsolved in this patent.
Mr. Sim's third U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,782 issued Jan. 14, 1992, replaces the airflow reducing L and U shape curves of his first two patents with two S and one V shape curves in the air passage but the rest of the problems remain unsolved. Floating stool has no hindrance in entering air passage 21, FIG. 2 with water if this toilet gets clogged, making at least the little fan stop, if it does not cause an electrical hazard also.
Mr. Sim's fourth U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,039 issued Dec. 1, 1992, added back airflow reducing U and L shape curves of first two patents and eliminate the third patent's two S shape curves. The stool clogging problem in the bottom of sewer drain of all earlier patents is solved by giving the bowl universally recognized full exit to drain however, a new problem has been created by reducing the already insufficient air passage to half of size of previous patents as passage 33, FIG. 2 reaches the rim level to blow air in to space 19. This causes another new problem of air pressure build up in 19 causing air to bubble back up through water in the bowl.
Mr. Sim's fifth U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,443, issued Oct. 11, 1994, reduced the size of space 19 of the fourth patent as seen in new 19 of FIG. 2, but the passage of air into 19 remains like in the fourth patent and to make blower fan's job even harder, he added more curves in the air passage from 49 to 50.
None of Mr. Sim's inventions could pull objectionable air out of toilet bowl faster than they could reach a human nose because much more volume of air is needed to be pulled in by the blower fan very fast. Even if larger blower fans were used and there were no airflow hindering torturous curves in the passage, the blown air would rush back into the bowl, when flushing it would cause extreme sudden pressure in the drain, like a mini tornado. This is why no manufacturer wanted to waste time and money on any of Mr. Sim's patents and none of them made it to the marketplace.
The Fernald, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,346, issued Jul. 9, 1991, shows a venting system that is positioned at 72 in FIG. 2 within the tank 20. The passage of air is very narrow to blow odors out of the bowl since a lot more volume of air through a lot less curvy passage is needed to make a toilet bowl completely stink-free. Fernald has a discharge at 52 that appears to discharge waste gases and odors inside the wall studs which would render it unacceptable from a safety standpoint.
The Martens, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,058, issued Dec. 12, 2000, shows a separate tube for venting the bowl area but is not integral with the bowl nor is there any positive suction system associated with the Martens device. It's a recreational vehicle and boat toilet bowl as inventor has claimed. It is not a toilet bowl for general or domestic use. The idea in this patent has also flopped because it did not work.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in vented toilets, as well as in toilet overflow systems. No toilet bowls have been found that would not spill water off the top of the rim if the toilet was clogged and flushing or over-flushing rendered the bowl too small to hold the non-draining water. Only Mr. Bruder's U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,522 issued May 13, 1913, claims to have such an assembly but it is impractical and no manufacturer has bought his idea for 93 years.
No domestic use toilets have been found in the market that flush automatically as a person gets up from the toilet seat and Mr. Sim's patents have not been accepted by any manufacturers because they did not work.
Though many have claimed to build ventilating toilet bowls to eliminate objectionable air, nobody on record has claimed to have invented a completely odorless toilet.